Confusión
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: La confusión es una enemiga poderosa. Los malos entendidos, son mortales en una relación. Estos dos factores inundaron la mente de Misaki. ¿Qué Hará? ¿Se ira con él? o ¿Se quedara con Usagi?


Confusión.

La confusión es una enemiga poderosa. Los malos entendidos, son mortales en una relación. Estos dos factores inundaron la mente de Misaki. ¿Qué Hará? ¿Se ira con él? o ¿Se quedara con Usagi?

San Miguel de Tucumán, 21 de Marzo del 2015.

Notas de Sioa_ Holaa minna-san, estaba leyendo fics toda aburrida, sin saber que leer y la inspiración vino a mí, pero es una inspiración difusa y extraña asique tengan paciencia. Este fic es fuera de lo común (?) o eso creo. Asique espero opiniones, no puedo adelantarles nada. Guardemos el misterio ;) eso es bueno!.

Bueno los dejo leer en paz. Disfruten.

Confusión

By Sioa Uchiha-san.

Capítulo 1: Corazón que ve, Corazón que siente.

"Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broke but you still can see the crack in your motherfucker reflection" –Lady Gaga. (La confianza es como un espejo, puedes arreglarlo si está roto, pero aun puedes ver la raja en tu maldito reflejo).

No podía creerlo, aun no lo podía comprender. Aquella situación llevaba días, quizás semanas, Usagi-san ni siquiera hablaba con él, aun cumplía su promesa de cenar juntos cada día, pero para ser honesto consigo mismo las cosas habían cambiado. Llevaba un mes desde la última vez que Usagi y él tuvieron sexo. Si Sexo. Ya no era un mocoso, ya no era tan tímido, ya realmente no le importaba ser honesto. Amaba al desgraciado de Usagi-san, lo amaba como jamás pensó amar a alguien, ya no luchaba tanto, se dejaba llevar, incluso el mismo había dado pie en varias ocasiones para intimar. La explicación a su brutal cambio de actitud era simple, como ya es sabido, no era un mocoso, ya no tenía 18 años, tenía 23, muy pronto iba a terminar la universidad, su relación con Usagi-san ya era casi oficial. Nunca se había atrevido a confesarle a su hermano que era gay, menos aun de decirle que estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, 10 años mayor que él, pero si había tenido el valor de aceptarse a sí mismo que él y el afamado novelista eran una pareja hecha y derecha, he ahí su desesperación actual.

Llevaba tirado en su cama cerca de 2 horas, pasaban de media noche, había estado esperando a su novio para cenar con él, pero como ya se había hecho costumbre en el último mes, el ni siquiera se presentó, ni siquiera mando un mensaje de texto informando que no llegaría a cenar o pidiendo disculpas por la demora. No, últimamente Usagi-san solo desaparecía.

Miro con desgano por la ventana de su cuarto, acomodándose mejor en la cama, con discreción saco de la funda de su almohada un atado de cigarrillos, prendió uno y dio una profunda calada. Si, se le había pegado el vicio, podía echarle la culpa a Usagi-san si quería, pero la realidad era que él solito había decidido probar aquello, y le tomo gusto. No pudo evitarlo, aquel sabor amargo, le recordaba a los besos que su pareja hace tiempo no le daba.

Con pesadez se levantó de su cama, y camino por la casa, bajo hasta el salón-comedor y vio la laptop de su casero sobre la mesa, con parsimonia se sentó y la prendió, no le importaba que tuviera contraseña, como si fuera difícil de adivinar: "Susuki-san". Para ser escritor a Usagi le faltaba imaginación. Entro en el navegador y distraídamente comenzó a perder su tiempo en internet, un par de videos graciosos, algunos foros para conversar con amigos, cuando entonces una ventana se abrió de la esquina inferior derecha de la computadora resonando con un pitido bastante exasperante, era un correo. Claro era la laptop del mayor, claramente estaba configurada con la sesión del g-mail del mismo, el remitente no le parecía conocido, pensó que quizá era alguien del trabajo, algún nuevo proyecto quizás, entonces lo abrió. No pensó que a su pareja fuera a molestarle, después de todo luego le diría que le había llegado aquel correo.

Pero entonces todo se derrumbó, línea a línea sus ojos se aguaban cada vez más, cristalizando las lágrimas que pronto surcaban largas líneas sobre sus mejillas. Era un mensaje personal, más bien amoroso. "Estuviste genial la otra noche, quiero repetir la experiencia. Vamos, será divertido… descubrirás que puedo ser… muy imaginativo". No lo soporto cerro la pestaña e intento sopesar lo leído. Aquello… aquello sonaba a que… Negó con su cabeza, eso no era real, eso no podía estar pasando. Akihiko no era así, él lo amaba. Se lo decía a cada rato, se lo demostraba a cada momento, o al menos eso hacia hasta hace un mes atrás.

Su llanto lo desbordo, su vista estaba tan nublada que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir el brillo de la pantalla frente a él entre la penumbra del lugar, rebusco entre su ropa y encontró la cajetilla de cigarrillos que solía ocultar en la funda de su almohada, con manos temblorosas encendió su vicio y dio una calada profunda intentado calmarse. Eso lo explicaba, eso lo explicaba todo. Su amado, su querido novio lo estaba engañando. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que aclarar el asunto pero no se sentía con la fuerza, sabía que antes de poder enfrentarlo se desarmaría en lágrimas o explotaría en gritos de ira, ya no era un niño, no podía comportarse como tal. ¡Pero por el amor de Dios santa, esta era su primera y única relación! ¿Cómo se supone que debes reaccionar ante una infidelidad? ¿Cómo se supone que debes hablar civilizada y maduramente cuando tienes la sospecha de que te engañan? ¿Cómo podía ahogar el dolor que se estaba extendiendo a cada fibra de su cuerpo como un cáncer?

Cerro cada una de las pestañas del navegador y apago el ordenador, dejándolo tal cual lo había encontrado y regreso a su cuarto con un pensamiento fijo en su cabeza. "No quiero verlo". En una mochila puso lo esencial, solo dos mudas de ropa, sus libros de la universidad, o al menos los más importantes, el cargador de su celular, su cepillo de dientes, un peine y su pasta dental. Tomo una chaqueta, estaban en pleno invierno y el frio calaba los huesos, puso en sus bolsillos su cartera con todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado dentro de ella, tomo su celular, sus cigarrillos, el encendedor, y las llaves. Con el paso más calmado que pudo salió del edificio, sin embargo antes de marcharse dejo una nota sobre la mesa del comedor, pequeña pero concisa. "Necesito tiempo. Me voy unos días. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Volveré" Eso fue todo, no quería reclamarle por escrito, no quería hacerle una escena, solo quería irse.

Camino por las calles pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada, sentía que todo su cuerpo tiritaba, no sabía si era por el mismo frio o era los temblores producidos porque su corazón roto no podía bombearle sangre a todas sus extremidades. Paso por un callejón obscuro, evitando mirar dentro de él, sabía que era peligroso andar solo a esa hora, pero lo recordó tarde, lo recordó en el preciso momento en que el miedo y la paranoia comenzaron a recorrerlo. Ni siquiera sabia su destino, no sabía a donde se dirigía y el como un idiota deambulando solo en la madrugada. El pánico se hizo real cuando el ruido de un motor lo alarmo, al girar su cabeza vio una moto que se acercaba a él bajando cada vez más la velocidad, quiso correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaron, eran dos hombres, bastante robustos y altos, uno de ellos loa taco, asercandose a el con pasos amenazantes.

-¡Dame todo lo que tienes! ¡AHORA! ¡Dame la mochila carbón! – No reaccionaba, el cuchillo frente a él lo tenía casi paralizado, con desesperación metió sus manos en los bolsillos y saco la cartera con todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, que la verdad era bastante, y se lo dio al mal viviente.

-Por favor no me haga daño, es todo lo que tengo, en la mochila solo tengo ropa y apuntes de la universidad. Por favor es todo lo que tengo.- Repetía como disco rayado, no sabía que más hacer, el pavor no le permitía pensar, cuando vio a la figura abalanzarse sobre él, cubrió su cuerpo con los brazos, intentado protegerse, pero de nada sirvió.

Sentado en el suelo, solo podía llorar, no tenía dinero para el motel, estaba terriblemente golpeado, y no sabía a quién recurrir. Sumi-sempai ya se había graduado y se había ido a vivir a Sapporo con unos parientes. No podía ir con los pocos amigos que tenia de la universidad, no confiaba lo suficiente en ellos como para serle honesto con lo que le había sucedido, y no quería importunarlos. La mayoría de sus amigos vivían en pareja, y no quería ser mal tercio. Tomo su celular, sollozando, apenas podía ver entre sus y lo hinchado de sus ojos por los golpes, abrió la agenda de contactos y busco entre ellos sin esperanza alguna, cuando un nombre de entre todos, parecía hasta brillar con luces de Neón.

Lo dudo, realmente lo dudo. Recurrir a él, recurrir a esa persona era una medida realmente desesperada. En los últimos años había logrado superar toda dificultad, y había logrado entablar una relación amistosa con él, a pesar de todos los tapujos y las peleas continuas con su pareja habían logrado entablar una buena amistad con esa persona. Pero tuvo que mantenerla en secreto, para evitar reales peleas con el caprichoso millonario. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Usami Haruhiko, el hermano mayor y peor enemigo de su posesiva pareja.

Después de dejarle claro a Haruhiko que su relación con el novelista era completamente seria, y de afirmarle en varios idiomas que amaba desesperadamente al imbécil de su hermano menor, había logrado que frenara sus acosos, y había logrado conocerlo un poco mejor. Hablaban, muy pocas veces en persona, casi siempre solo eran mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos, pero estaban al tanto de la vida del otro y había aprendido a confiar en el mayor.

Miro a su alrededor y sopeso sus opciones. De acuerdo no eran muchas, no tenía nada que arriesgar. ¡Al demoño con el poderoso Usami Akihiko! no iba a preocuparse ahora porque al mayor le molestara que fuera a pasar la noche con él heredero de la corporación Usami. Pulso el botón de llamar sobre ese contacto y solo rogo al Dios de turno para que se apiadara de él, y Haruhiko le atendiera el teléfono.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. La desesperación lo carcomía, entonces escucho ruido de fondo y una respiración acompasada.

-Lo que sea que necesite va a tener que esperar. Estoy durmiendo. Iré a la oficina en la mañana y hablaremos del asunto. – La voz, aunque adormilada, era firme y profesional. Aparentemente Haruhiko estaba en algún negocio importante, y por eso asumió que la llamada era por trabajo. Bueno era eso o su vida era tan patética que los únicos que lo llamaban eran empleados o superiores que requerían de algo laboral.

-No, Haruhiko-san. Soy Misaki. Por favor no cuelgue, se lo ruego.- la voz tan apagada de Misaki se oía ahogada, era obvio para sea quien sea que lo escuchara que estaba o había estado llorando por horas.

-MISAKI!? ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora de la madrugada? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dónde estás? – cada pregunta salió atropellada, llena de preocupación pero en un tono autoritario.

-Estoy en la avenida 55, no sé ni a que altura. Haruhiko, si no es mucho pedir. ¿podrías venir por mí? Necesito donde quedarme por esta noche. Por favor prometo no ser una molestia, solo será esta noche – El ruego y la insistencia en aquella voz, era como la de un niño rogándole a sus padres, el corazón de Haruhiko se encogió sobre sí mismo al escuchar al pequeño llamarlo con tal desesperación.

-Espérame donde estas, llegare enseguida- Corto la comunicación y con la rapidez de un rayo se vistió, tomo sus llaves y salió en busca del pequeño, ¿Qué había pasado para que Misaki lo llamara a esta hora? ¿Por qué estaba tan tarde en la madrugada, solo en la calle? Las preguntas crecían en la mente del mayor al igual que su preocupación, en los años que habían pasado, jamás había perdido el interés en el menor. No, claro que no. Solo había crecido, cada día más su amor por el universitario se hacía más real. Pero había aprendido a controlarlo, a mantenerlo a raya, a frenar sus impulsos. Había aprendido a las malas, que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. Misaki era el más claro ejemplo de ello. Lo amaba y lo quería con desesperación, pero él solo le correspondía a su estúpido hermano menor. Piso el acelerador a fondo y pronto llego a la avenida 55, condujo varias cuadras a un velocidad moderada, buscando ver si localizaba al castaño de ojos verdes, cuando por fin lo diviso estaba sentado en la acera, freno el auto y bajo de él.

-¡Misaki!- Apresuro su paso y corrió donde él estaba, lo vio lleno de tierra golpeado, su rostro hinchado de lágrimas un ojo morado, verlo en ese estado lo dejo en shock. -¿qué? ¿Qué te sucedió? –

-Haruhiko-san. No importa, no importa lo que me paso… solo llévame a tu casa. Quiero dormir. Quiero olvidarme de todo. – Le pidió abrazándose a él al tenerlo cerca y se dejó llevar por el mayor al interior del auto, más cuando este se puso en marcha, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Ya no escuchaba ni sentía con claridad. Solo se dejó vencer por el cansancio y se dedicó a viajar por los extraños parajes que Morfeo tenía Para ofrecer.

Llego a su departamento pasadas las 5 de la madrugada, con parsimonia subió las escaleras, realmente agotado y se metió entre las sabanas de su cómoda y espaciosa cama, ignorando a la cantidad descomunal de juguetes que lo observaban fijamente. Cerró sus ojos y cayo dormido.

Cerca de las 10 a.m. volvió a abrir sus ojos, aun cansado, pero completamente hambriento. Misaki debía estar despierto, aquel joven era muy madrugador. Con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a su baño, se ducho, se alisto y bajo a desayunar esperando reconocer el delicioso aroma de la comida de su novio por toda la cocina, mas eso no sucedió.

Al verificar que no había nadie en la cocina y que el desayuno no estaba listo y sobre la mesa, un mal presentimiento recorrió su espalda y subió directo al cuarto del universitario. Quizás estaba enfermo o algo, no era normal que Misaki estuviera durmiendo hasta esas horas. Más al entrar en el cuarto no lo encontró, su sorpresa fue mayor al tampoco encontrarlo en el cuarto de baño. Siguió buscando por las otras habitaciones. Quizás estuviera limpiando, mas tampoco lo hayo en esos lugares. Bajo casi trotando las escaleras y entonces diviso un trozo de papel sobre la mesa, aquello le hizo respirar tranquilo. Después de todo debía ser uno de esos días en los que Misaki se quedaba dormido y por no llegar tarde a la universidad directamente ni desayunaba y le dejaba una escueta nota que informaba su hora de regreso, pero esta vez fue diferente, al sostener el trozo de papel en sus manos pude leer las escasas líneas impresas en tinta y su mundo se desvaneció.

Callo sentado en la silla intentado entender el significado de esas palabras. "Necesito tiempo". Esas dos palabras acababan de destrozar su mundo entero. Eso no podía ser verdad, ¿Misaki se había cansado de él? No le encontraba otro sentido a semejante nota. Tomando su celular disco el número del castaño, no una sino al menos unas 8 veces pero todas y cada una de las llamadas solo dieron a correo de voz. Desesperado intento localizar al desgraciado de "Sumi-sempai", si Misaki había huido lo más lógico es que fuera a la casa de ese idiota. Pero luego de muchos intento no logro comunicarse, llamo a Aikawa y le pregunto si conocía el numero o la dirección de los amigos de su uke pero Aikawa no fue de mucha ayuda, apenas pudo darle el dato de unas 3 personas y con ninguna de ellas pudo dar el paradero de Misaki. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, encendió un cigarrillo e intento pensar que había llevado a su niño a tomar semejante decisión. No lo comprendía.

-Misaki, ¿Qué he hecho para que me abandonaras? Por favor… regresa…. Misaki- dejo escapar el nombre de entre sus labios acompañado de una votula de humo que se deshizo en el aire, al igual que cada silaba del nombre, pronunciado con tanta tristeza que parecían quebrarse las letras que lo componían al ser empapadas con la desesperación de quien las pronuncio.

\- Continuara-

Notas finales de Sioa_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA las hice llorar verdad? Ne, sé que me quedo todo dramático corta venas pero no será taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan triste o eso espero e.e

Bueno este es mi dilema, aun no se con quien se quedara Misaki, eso lo decidiremos mientras el fic valla evolucionando (sips, mi fic es un pokemon(¿?) ) una cosa más lo publique en dos categorías porque aún no se en cual encajaría, no se si será un Akihiko x Misaki. O un Haruhiko x Misaki.

Los amo y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta cosa toda triste y deforme por el momento, pronto será menos cancerígena.

Matta ne minna-chan.


End file.
